The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
}} The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (ou simplesmente Oblivion) é um jogo eletrônico de Ação/RPG desenvolvido pela Bethesda Softworks para Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3. É o quarto jogo da série The Elder Scrolls. Foi lançado em março de 2006 para Windows e Xbox 360. A versão para o Playstation 3 foi lançada cerca de um ano depois. O jogo foi muito bem recebido pela maior parte dos críticos, vencendo diversos prêmios. Até 10 de abril de 2006 o jogo já havia vendido mais de 1,7 milhão de cópias e mais de 3 milhões até 18 de janeiro de 2007. Oblivion continua a tradição da série The Elder Scrolls possibilitando ao jogador explorar qualquer lugar do mundo a qualquer momento, incluindo a possibilidade de ignorar o objetivo principal por um período de tempo ou indefinidamente. História Depois do misterioso assassinato do Imperador, Uriel Septim VII (dublado por Patrick Stewart), o trono de Tamriel permanece vazio. Com o Império à beira do desmoronamento, os portais de Oblivion são abertos e os Daedras marcham sobre Tamriel, deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passam. Para lutar contra esse mal, o jogador deve encontrar o herdeiro perdido do trono e esclarecer a sinistra conspiração que ameaça destruir toda Tamriel. A trama começa com o personagem principal preso sob circunstâncias desconhecidas na Cidade Imperial, capital de Cyrodiil do Império. A cela em que o jogador está é entrada para uma rota secreta de fuga, usada em casos de emergência. O Imperador Uriel Septim VII chega à prisão escoltado por vários guarda-costas. É revelado que assassinos (mais tarde é revelado que tais assassinos são, na verdade, membros de um culto conhecido como Mythic Dawn) eliminaram os três filhos de Uriel e agora o estão perseguindo. Durante a conversa, Septim afirma que viu você em seus sonhos e visões. Os guarda-costas do Imperador (parte dos chamados Blades, uma tropa de protetores e investigadores espalhados por todo o Império) levam o jogador à rota de fuga. Em certo ponto o protagonista é forçado a deixar o grupo e segue seu caminho sozinho por catacumbas. É nesse local que o Tutorial ocorre, explicando os princípios básicos do jogo. No final das catacumbas, o protagonista se encontra novamente com Septim e seus guardas, quando são cercados por assassinos, e é seu objetivo proteger o Imperador. Uma batalha acontece, forçando o grupo a um caminho sem saída. Ali, o jogador é deixado com o Imperador, enquanto os Blades lutam com o inimigo. Uriel então confia ao protagonista o Amulet of Kings (Amuleto dos Reis), um amuleto especial que só pode ser usado por aqueles da linhagem dos Septim, e ordena que ele leve este amuleto para um homem chamado Jauffre. Inesperadamente, um assassino cerca Uriel e o mata. Quando o assassino é morto, só há um guarda que sobreviveu, Baurus, que rapidamente vai conversar com o protagonista. Ele explica que Jauffre é o Mestre dos Blades, e pode ser encontrado em um local chamado Weynon Priory, perto da cidade de Chorrol. Logo depois, o protagonista sai dos esgotos e começa sua jornada por Tamriel. A partir desse momento o jogador escolhe se ele(a) irá seguir estas ordens ou o fazer seu próprio caminho. Se o jogador escolher seguir a quest principal, e se aventurar para Weynon Priory, é revelado que a morte do Imperador possibilitou a abertura de muitos portais para Oblivion, e uma invasão de Daedras é o resultado. A única maneira de fechar esses portais é encontrar algum descendente da linhagem dos Septim para retomar o trono e acender novamente os Dragonfires na Imperial City. Felizmente, é também revelado que há, de fato, um herdeiro para o trono: um filho não-legítimo de Septim, chamado Martin (dublado por Sean Bean - O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel e Game of Thrones), que está residindo na cidade de Kvatch. O protagonista deve, então, se aventurar até Kvatch e trazer Martin para Weynon Priory. Porém, os Daedras sitiaram a cidade, e o jogador precisa entrar no portal aberto neste local e fechá-lo. Após fechar o portal, o jogador é aclamado "O Herói de Kvatch", e se torna, de uma certa maneira, conhecido através de Cyrodil. Depois de matar todos os inimigos no pátio da cidade, o protagonista entra na capela e convence Martin a segui-lo até Weynon Priory. Ao chegar, o jogador logo fica sabendo que Weynon Priory está sendo sitiada pelos Mythic Dawn e que o Amulet of Kings foi roubado. Após o ataque, Jauffre diz ao protagonista para escoltar Martin até Cloud Ruler Temple, a fortaleza dos Blades localizada nas Montanhas Jerall. Ao chegar, Martin é reconhecido como Imperador e o comando dos Blades é passado a ele. Depois de algum planejamento, Jauffre diz ao jogador para se encontrar com Baurus na Imperial City, o único sobrevivente do começo do jogo. Eles devem encontrar o Shrine of Dagon (Santuário de Dagon), o local de um culto Daedrico, onde se acredita que esteja o Amulet of Kings. Após alguma investigação, o protagonista chega até o Santuário, infiltrando-o ou atacando-o, dependendo do que o jogador decidir fazer. De qualquer modo, é muito tarde para recuperar o Amuleto, porque Mankar Camoran (dublado por Terrence Stamp), o líder dos Mythic Dawn, escapa para o seu "Paraíso" através de um portal criado usando um livro misterioso chamado Mysterious Xarxes. O protagonista retoma este livro e leva-o para Martin, que deduz que a única maneira de recuperar o Amuleto é seguindo Camoran, criando um portal também. Enquanto Martin começa a decifrar o livro, o protagonista deve procurar e matar dois espiões na cidade de Bruma, e investigar mais. O jogador descobre evidências de que o culto sabe onde Martin está. Neste ponto, o jogador precisa recuperar três peças-chaves que são necessárias para recriar o portal. Estas são: um artefato Daedrico qualquer, uma Great Welkynd Stone e a Armadura de Tiber Septim, o primeiro Imperador da Terceira Era. Além disso, o jogador também tem a opção de conseguir reforços das várias cidades de Cyrodil para ajudar Bruma. Porém, as cidades estão ameaçadas por portais que se abriram perto delas, portanto não podem despachar soldados no momento. Fechando esses portais, a ajuda será concedida. Depois de terminar esta quest, Martin revela que mais um item é necessário para criar o portal, uma Great Sigil Stone, que é usada em uma Great Gate, parecida com aquela que devastou Kvatch. Martin e Jauffre criam um plano desesperado que involve deixar a cidade de Bruma ser atacada pelos Daedras para que assim uma Great Gate seja aberta. O "Herói de Kvatch" deve, então, aventurar-se no portal e recuperar a Great Stone dentro de um determinado limite de tempo. Chegando ao campo de batalha de Bruma, Martin faz um belo discurso antes de começar a batalha contra os Daedras. Muitos homens morrem, mas finalmente uma Great Gate é aberta. O protagonista rapidamente entra nela e a Pedra é recuperada, fechando os portais que foram abertos perto de Bruma. Então, Martin diz ao protagonista para encontrá-lo em Cloud Ruler Temple quando estiver pronto para se aventurar no "Paraíso" de Camoran. No templo, o portal é criado e o protagonista entra nele, chegando ao "Paraíso de Camoran". Depois de lutar com os homens de Camoran, o jogador finalmente confronta-o em sua sala do trono. O jogador deve derrotá-lo para recuperar o Amuleto. Depois disso, o Paraíso desaparece e o protagonista retorna a Cloud Ruler Temple. O Amuleto é devolvido a Martin, e os Blades vão até a Imperial City para re-acender os Dragonfires, e assim acabar com a invasão de Oblivion. No entanto, os Daedras começam, desesperadamente, a sitiar a cidade. Em uma batalha muito difícil e calorosa, o protagonista e Martin lutam para chegar até o Temple of the One. Quando estão quase chegando, se defrontam com um monstro de dezenas de metros de altura, que está destruindo tudo a sua volta, sendo revelado que este é o próprio Mehrunes Dagon, o Lorde dos Daedras. Martin consegue entrar no Templo, e usa o Amuleto para unir-se com o espírito de Akatosh, o Deus-Dragão do Tempo, tornando-se o seu Avatar. Ele derrota Dagon em uma bela batalha. O Amuleto é destruído, Martin desaparece, os portais para Oblivion são fechados para sempre, e o trono remanesce vazio. Um monólogo final de Martin, porém, descreve esta situação de uma forma otimista, declarando que o futuro de Tamriel está agora nas mãos do jogador, e que este é o começo da Quarta Era. Depois da batalha, o jogador é proclamado Campeão de Cyrodil. Além desta grande missão principal, o jogador pode também associar-se a guildas, clubes, cultos, ou clãs no jogo. Há várias guildas, sendo as principais a dos Guilda dos Ladrões (Ladrões), Guilda dos Guerreiros (Guerreiros), Guilda dos Magos (Magos) e a Irmandade Sombria (Assassinos). Estilo de jogo Oblivion tem um estilo muito “livre” de jogo. A missão principal pode ser adiada ou ignorada enquanto o jogador explora o enorme mundo, com suas cerca de 16 milhas quadradas (mais de 25 quilômetros quadrados), completando mais de 200 missões secundárias, interagindo com NPCs e desenvolvendo o personagem a seu gosto. Muitos inimigos, missões e tesouros se tornam mais difíceis cada vez que o jogador sobe de nível, mas a dificuldade pode ser ajustada. A maioria das missões é linear e independente das outras. Em resposta a muitas reclamações de jogadores que não conseguiam encontrar o próximo objetivo de uma missão no Elder Scrolls anterior, Morrowind, em Oblivion estes locais são logo marcados no mapa, mostrando exatamente onde o jogador deve ir para prosseguir com a missão. Elenco e equipe Elenco (vozes) * Patrick Stewart- Imperador Uriel Septim VII * Sean Bean - Martin Septim * Terence Stamp - Mankar Camoran * Lynda Carter - Mulheres da raça Nord e Orc * Ralph Cosham - Homens da raça Breton * Wes Johnson - Homens da raça Imperial; Lucien Lachance; Dremora * Michael Mack - Homens da raça Redguard * Craig Sechler - Homens élficos * Pucas Ladoins - Stunted Scamp * Jonathan Bryce - Outros * Will Winstanley - Outros * Gayle Jessup - Outros * Elisabeth Noone - Outros Guildas Há diversas guildas em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, algumas mais proeminentes do que outras para a trama do jogo. No mundo de Tamriel, as grandes guildas funcionam como sindicatos que controlam e regulam um tipo específico de trabalho. Cada uma dessas grandes guildas servem como base para uma trama maior e para as missões que acompanham esta trama. Quando um jogador associa-se a uma guilda, os membros da mesma o darão tarefas (missões) que permitirá o recebimento de dinheiro, prêmios e/ou promoções na guilda. Na versão do Xbox 360, pontos especiais (chamados Xbox Live Achievement Points) são garantidos ao jogador a cada promoção (e também durante o progresso da quest principal). Essas guildas oferecem também para seus membros treinamento, equipamentos, acomodações, conselhos e aliados para recrutamento. Existem, ao todo, cinco grandes guildas. Se o jogador obter influência suficiente em determinada guilda, ele pode subir ao topo e se tornar o líder, o que frequentemente lhe dá acesso a equipamentos muito poderosos, habilidades ou influência dentro do jogo. As grandes guildas que o jogador pode se associar são: *Guilda dos Lutadores - Mercenários e paramilitares; mantida pelo Império. *Guilda dos Ladrões - Guilda de ladrões, contrabando, assaltos; organização ilegal. *Guilda dos Magos - Academia cujo objetivo é o de preservar e estudar as artes esotéricas, magia, alquimia, química, a natureza humana, ciências; mantida pelo Império. *A Irmandade Sombria - Guilda de assassinos e uma seita, os inimigos tradicionais do Morag Tong; organização ilegal. *Os Nove Cavaleiros - Uma organização de "Guerreiros Sagrados", introduzida pela expansão de mesmo nome. Há também a Arena (combate de gladiadores com um certo significado religioso), que pode ser considerada uma "Guilda de Gladiadores". Ela possui todas as características de uma grande guilda, exceto pelo fato de não oferecer uma trama significante ou uma série de quests. Ao invés disso, ela oferece diversos combates entre um, dois, ou mais oponentes, com uma batalha final para o rank de Arena Grand Champion (Campeão Magnífico da Arena). Além dessas guildas, há muitas outras organizações religiosas ou paramilitares que o jogador pode se associar. Algumas dessas tem uma certa participação em quests individuais que fazem parte da trama principal. Raças jogáveis Oblivion têm 10 raças jogáveis. Quatro delas são os clássicos arquétipos humanos: *Bretão - Descendentes de humanos, também possuem sangue élfico fluindo em suas veias. Além de terem predisposição da arte da magia (principalmente da cura), possuem também uma forte resistência contra dano mágico. *Imperial - A principal raça de Cyrodiil, eles são predominantemente influentes e sociáveis, e são ligeiramente predispostos para o combate físico e tipos mais pesados de armaduras. Recomendado para iniciantes, assim como a raça Dunmer. *Nórdico - Originários da região de Skyrim, são valentes e muito resistentes a temperaturas mais baixas. Bastante conhecidos devido a seu estilo único, e ao mesmo tempo brutal de combate. *Redguard - Uma raça de pele escura originária do continente Yokuda, são mais conhecidos pelos seus fatais e ligeiros golpes. Quatro tipos de Mer (Elfos): *Altmer - Também conhecidos como High Elves (Altos-Elfos), os habitantes de Summerset Isle são os mais habilidosos nas artes mágicas, e ao mesmo tempo vulneráveis a ela. Recomendado para jogares mais experientes. *Bosmer - Mais conhecidos como Wood Elves (Elfos-da-Floresta), os pequenos e ágeis habitantes de Valenwood são famosos pela sua habilidade com arcos e flechas, e possuem uma predisposição para furtividade. *Dunmer - Também chamados de Dark Elves (Elfos-Negros), os habitantes de pele escura da região de Morrowind não são famosos por nenhuma habilidade em particular, porém, possuem uma certa capacitação igual para diversas habilidades, e são ligeiramente predispostos às artes mágicas. Recomendado para iniciantes, assim como os Imperials. *Orc - Os residentes nativos de Wrothgarian e Dragontail Mountains, são uma espécie de "ramificação" dos Altmer, famosos por serem brutais tanto na força como na atitude. Duas raças animais: *Khajiit - Os habitantes de forma felina de Elsweyr, conhecidos por sua agilidade e por serem furtivos, duas habilidades que os fazem mais adequados para serem ladrões. *Argonian - Habitantes de forma reptiliana, são originários da região de Black Marsh. Podem respirar debaixo d'água e são muito resistentes a doenças e veneno. Mais adequados para ataques-surpresa. As raças Sload, Maormer, Dwemer, Falmer e Akaviri não foram incluídas porque elas não possuem nenhuma associação com os lugares onde o jogo se passa, devido ao exílio, isolamento, banimento ou extinção. Habilidades Oblivion apresenta 21 Habilidades (Skills); sete dessas são distribuídas como "Habilidades Principais" (Major Skills) entre as três classes básicas, que são: Combate (Combat), Mágica (Magic) e Furtividade (Stealth). Além disso, cada um dos atributos do personagem "governa" três habilidades, com a exceção do atributo Sorte (Luck), que contribui um pouco para todas as habilidades, mas não governa nenhuma delas. O jogo também apresenta os chamados Mastery Levels. Estes são os níveis de competência que o jogador alcançou em uma determinada habilidade. Cada nível de competência que o jogador alcança em certa habilidade lhe dará bônus; por exemplo: ao se tornar um “mestre” na habilidade Heavy Armor, o peso da armadura que o jogador estiver usando não será mais levado em conta. As características de Oblivion Radiant A.I. Este é um novo sistema de inteligência artificial, totalmente desenvolvido pela própria Bethesda. Seu objetivo foi acabar com uma falha que muitos acreditam ser uma das grandes desvantagens do jogo anterior (Morrowind): a falta de “vida” dos NPCs. A tecnologia Radiant A.I. dá para todos os NPCs do jogo uma série de “necessidades” (como por exemplo, a fome) que eles precisam atender, criando um ambiente muito mais parecido com a realidade. Radiant A.I. funciona dando aos NPCs uma lista de objetivos (somente quests e interações com o jogador estão no script). Eles precisam decidir como completar tais objetivos por si próprios, baseando-se em suas características individuais. Um NPC faminto poderá comparar o seu dinheiro atual com seus valores morais, para decidir se ele ou vai até uma loja comprar comida, ou simplesmente roubá-la; se ele for um arqueiro habilidoso, poderá caçar a sua própria comida. Porém, durante a fase de testes, esse sistema produziu alguns resultados inesperados no jogo, incluindo o assassinato de NPC´s importantes para a trama. A Bethesda resolveu essas falhas, através do balanceamento das necessidades do NPC com o seu “desejo” por destruição. No jogo, há mais de 1.000 NPCs, sem contar com os bandidos e monstros que são aleatoriamente gerados. O resultado é uma I.A. reduzida na versão de lançamento, apresentando apenas os planos de atividades dos NPCs. Middlewares usadas em Oblivion * Sistema gráfico Gamebyro 3D, desenvolvido pela Emergent Game Technologies * Speedtree usada na vegetação; desenvolvida pela Interactive Data Visualization, Inc (IDV) * Sistema físico Havok, pela Havok Inc * Geração das faces por FaceGen, pela Singular Inversions Inc ; Gamebyro 3D A Emergent Game Technologies desenvolveu o sistema gráfico Gamebryo 3D. Além de The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, outros jogos que também o usam incluem: Sid Meiers Pirates!, Civilization IV e Dark Age of Camelot. Em Morrowind, este sistema apresentou severos problemas de performance e animação, e efeitos especiais de baixa qualidade. No entanto, ele foi aperfeiçoado para o Oblivion com novas características e efeitos especiais. Este sistema usa uma C++ API com uma estrutura gráfica de cenas hierárquica. Isso reduz o uso da GPU porque somente os objetos visíveis são extraídos. ; SpeedTree Desenvolvido pela Interactive Data Visualization, Inc (IDV), sua finalidade é produzir uma folhagem virtual de altíssima qualidade, mais apropriada para jogos, e também usada em outros tipos menores de simulação. Até agora já foi licenciado para muitos desenvolvedores de jogos, incluindo os do sistema da série Unreal. Speedtree está sendo atualmente usado por muitos outros jogos. ; Havok O Havok Game Dynamics SDK, ou simplesmente Havok, é um sistema de simulação dinâmica desenvolvido para jogos de PC e vídeo-game que permite a interação entre objetos e outros personagens em tempo real. Utilizando um sistema de detecção de colisões, ele permite que o mundo do jogo e suas animações cheguem muito mais perto da realidade. O Havok é usado frequentemente na indústria de jogos, incluindo na série Half Life e Age of Empires III. ; Facegen O Facegen é um software de modelação facial paramétrica que permite ao usuário criar faces a partir de uma ou mais fotografias. Está parcialmente implementado em Oblivion, com cerca de 150 parâmetros para a edição de faces, além de raças, idade e gênero. Leva mais tempo para ser usado, mas dá ao jogador uma liberdade maior na criação da aparência de seu personagem. Mudanças em relação aos jogos anteriores Oblivion introduz muitas mudanças para a franquia The Elder Scrolls. Aqui estão algumas delas: Combate * As flechas são visíveis no corpo do personagem quando ele é atingido, e podem ser recuperadas de maneira aleatória. * Ao se atirar uma flecha, ela sofrerá a ação da física durante o seu voo. O jogador pode também dar um zoom em níveis mais altos, e armadilhas podem ser feitas com as flechas. * O sistema de combate foi modificado. Ao invés do clássico “golpear, cortar, perfurar”, agora este sistema está mais simples, similar ao jogos “híbridos” de ação-RPG como Fable, com um botão para atacar e outro para se defender. A defesa não é mais automática, mas controlada pelo jogador. As habilidades do jogador é que determinam o que acontece quando alguma ação particular é feita. Então, ele só bloqueará um ataque quando a tecla para bloquear for pressionada. As habilidades são usadas para determinar quanto dano um ataque fará, ou quanto dano a menos o jogador levará ao se defender. * Balestras, armas de arremesso, lanças e as habilidades relacionadas a essas armas foram todas removidas. A única arma de longo alcance é o arco. Porém, o arco e a física do voo das flechas foram aperfeiçoados para compensar a exclusão destas armas. * Roupas e armaduras são agora consideradas o mesmo tipo de item. Em Morrowind, o jogador podia vestir um conjunto inteiro de roupas, e depois colocar outro conjunto de armadura por cima. Em Oblivion, só é possível usar um item de roupa ou armadura em cada parte do corpo. Algumas armaduras cobrem apenas uma parte específica do corpo, outras cobrem mais. Isto deve ter sido feito por razões de balanceamento do jogo, porque os jogadores das versões anteriores podiam vestir um conjunto inteiro de roupas encantadas e colocar por cima um conjunto de armaduras. * A Fadiga não é mais usada ao correr, sendo mais vital para as táticas de combate. Ao invés disso, correr faz com que a regeneração da Fadiga seja mais lenta. * O jogador pode, agora, tentar acabar com uma batalha se conversar com o oponente enquanto a tecla de bloquear está pressionada. Se o NPC estiver com uma disposição positiva em relação ao jogador, a batalha cessará. Geralmente, isto ocorre no caso de parceiros de guildas e outros personagens amigáveis, além dos guardas da cidade que lhe darão a oportunidade de se render. * Enquanto o jogador progride nas habilidades de combate, ele aprenderá novos tipos de ataques (chamados de power attacks) que variam desde paralisar o inimigo até desarmá-lo. Mágicas * Encantar itens/armas é agora um privilégio apenas dos membros da Mages Guild, ou seja, o jogador não tem nenhuma habilidade específica para isso. O plugin Wizard́s Tower da Bethesda permite que os não-membros dessa guilda encantem armas e itens por um preço muito alto. * Magias de levitação foram removidas. Os desenvolvedores afirmaram que isto deve-se ao fato de que, ao contrário de Morrowind, as cidades são localizadas em “células” separadas. Então, como as cidades não são carregadas até que os jogadores entrem nelas, não seria possível levitar através das muralhas. Além disso, nas versões anteriores, a levitação desbalanceava o jogo. No entanto, se o jogador subir no teto de alguma construção e saltar sobre as muralhas da cidade, ele acabará no mundo ainda não carregado. * A Mágica (Mana) regenera-se durante o passar do tempo, assim como Fadiga. Então, não há necessidade de dormir para isso, embora dormir faz com as mesmas sejam instantaneamente regeneradas. * As magias podem, agora, ser lançadas enquanto o personagem segura uma arma e/ou escudo. * Todas as magias possuem designações de Novice (Novato), Apprentice (Aprendiz), Journeyman (Oficial), Expert (Especialista), e Master (Mestre); então o jogador precisa estar, no mínimo, no nível correspondente à escola que a magia pertence antes de poder usá-la. O lançamento da magia é sempre bem sucedido desde que o jogador tenha Mágica suficiente, ao contrário de Morrowind, em que a habilidade do jogador e a complexidade da magia eram levados em conta, e por isso, nem sempre ela era bem sucedida. NPCs * A Dark Brotherhood é a guilda assassina predominante, ao invés da Morag Tong. * Os mercadores nunca ficam sem dinheiro; agora, eles possuem um limite máximo que podem gastar em cada transação. Jogadores com uma habilidade alta em Mercantile podem investir 500 gold em uma loja, e assim aumentar o total que o mercador pode gastar. Este efeito é permanente. * O inventário principal de um mercador está, agora, escondido em baús inacessíveis. Em Morrowind, os jogadores podiam roubar qualquer inventário de um mercador, que estava sempre em algum baú trancado. Isto fazia com que os produtos do mercador fossem permanentemente esgotados. Oblivion transfere esses baús para áreas que não podem ser acessadas normalmente. * Em Morrowind, os produtos vendidos aos mercadores eram permanentemente mantidos em seu inventário. Em Oblivion, esses produtos somem depois de algum tempo. * Todos os NPCs do jogo podem falar com o jogador. Porém, cada raça possui, geralmente, apenas duas vozes, uma para os personagens masculinos, e outra para os femininos. Por exemplo: todos os homens pertencentes à raça dos elfos são dublados por uma mesma pessoa, e todas as mulheres Nord e Orc são dubladas pela Lynda Carter, mais conhecida como a atriz que interpretou a Mulher-Maravilha no seriado de televisão com o mesmo nome. De fato, muitos personagens importantes para a trama principal - Jaufree e Baurus, por exemplo - têm os mesmos dubladores que o resto dos personagens de mesma raça. A quantidade de diálogos foi drasticamente diminuída para que isso fosse possível, fazendo com que o jogo fique um pouco menos diversificado neste aspecto. * A habilidade Speechcraft, agora, engloba um mini-game que afeta a disposição dos NPCs. As técnicas de Speechcraft mudaram para: “contar piada” (Joke), “gabar-se” (Boast), “admirar” (Admire) e “reprimir” (Coerce), todas usadas simultaneamente. O ato de subornar funciona de um modo diferente agora; todas as vezes tem um efeito positivo. O dinheiro necessário para o suborno é diretamente proporcional ao Level do jogador: quanto maior, mais caro será. Os NPCs possuem um limite no qual sua disposição pode chegar através da conversa, mas não através do suborno. * O jogador não pode mais matar NPCs considerados importantes para as quests mais relevantes. Ao invés disso, esses NPCs ficam inconscientes, e voltam ao normal após alguns segundos. Habilidades e Levels * O total de habilidades (Skills) em Oblivion é de 21. O jogador deve escolher 7 dessas para serem as suas Habilidades Principais (Major Skills), e as 14 restantes serão suas Habilidades Secundárias (Minor Skills); aumentar as Habilidades Principais é a única maneira de subir de Level. * O jogador pode pagar para um treinador e subir em uma habilidade instantaneamente. Depois da quinta seção de treinamento, você deve subir de Level antes de poder treinar mais cinco vezes desta maneira. Em Morrowind, não havia este limite, mas neste último caso as habilidades eram governadas pelos atributos. Então, elas não podiam ficar maiores que os atributos. Se o jogador tivesse 60 de Sneak e 60 de Agility, ele/ela não poderia mais treinar Sneak até que a sua Agility subisse. Mesmo assim, o sistema de treinamento de Oblivion é, de certa forma, mais restritivo, devido a esse limite. * Os inimigos, tesouros das quests e itens, incluindo artefatos, sobem de Level junto com o jogador. Em Morrowind, todas as armaduras e itens podiam ser obtidos livremente, ou seja, seu Level não importava.. Agora, o jogador não verá armaduras do tipo Glass, Ebony ou Daedric até que atinja um determinado Level; mas quando ele atingir, essas armaduras serão tão comuns que podem ser encontradas até em bandidos. Todos os itens de quests também são afetados desta maneira, e os artefatos têm diferentes versões dependendo de quando forem obtidos. Se o jogador consegue um item de quest no Level 4, ele não poderá fazer um “upgrade” desse item para as versões mais poderosas, que ele conseguiria se tivesse feito a quest em um Level mais alto (os itens sofrem o “upgrade” a cada 5 Levels, até o 30). Diversos mods (modificadores) foram criados para resolver este “problema”. * Os mini-games de “persuasão” e “abrir a fechadura” foram adicionados para que mais habilidade fosse requerida do jogador. Persuadir e abrir fechaduras não são mais automaticamente feitas dependendo do Level que você está nessas habilidades, embora no último caso há uma opção para tentar abrir a fechadura automaticamente baseando-se na sua habilidade em Lockpicking. Há também uma quest daedrica no Nocturnal Shrine (norte de Leyawiin) que dá ao jogador um item chamado Skeleton Key, que pode ser usado para abrir fechaduras sem nunca se quebrar. * A habilidade Axe (machado) foi removida. Porém, os machados ainda existem, mas agora são governados pela habilidade Blunt. * Long Blade e Short Blade foram fundidas em uma única habilidade: Blade * Outras habilidades que foram removidas são: Medium Armor, Unarmored e Enchant. * Staves (bastões) ainda existem em Oblivion, mas eles não são mais armas do tipo Blunt. Aliás, eles não são de nenhum tipo (Marksman, Blunt e Blade). Os bastões são armas encantadas que não servem para causar danos ao inimigo, apenas para conjurar este encantamento que contém no bastão. O único jeito de causar danos ao inimigo com um bastão é se este estiver encantado com Frost, Shock, Fire, Absorb Health, Drain Health ou Damage Health. Eles servem como scrolls, mas diferente destes, os bastões não são destruídos após a conjuração do encantamento. Reação crítica A crítica em relação a Oblivion é praticamente toda positiva. A maioria das fontes especializadas em jogos (PC Gamer UK, PC Gamer US, Gamespot, IGN, Eletronic Gaming Monthly, OXM) deram notas acima de 9.0 para o jogo. O programa de televisão X-Play deu um raro 5/5. GameSpot afirmou que é "simplesmente um dos melhores jogos de RPG de todos os tempos", dando a nota 9.6 para a versão do Xbox e 9.3 para o PC. Porém, a PC Gamer UK criticou a repetitiva e, ocasionalmente, absurda natureza das conversas entre o jogador e os NPCs, mas mesmo assim deu uma alta classificação de 95% na versão para PC. A OXM disse também que a versão do Xbox 360 sofre de repentinas diminuídas no FPS (Frames por Segundo), apesar de não ser tão frequentes como na versão para Windows. Outros reclamam do sistema de Level do jogo, que, como já foi mencionado, faz com que os oponentes fiquem mais fortes cada vez que o jogador sobe de Level, especialmente se ele não treinar habilidades de combate. Este fato fez com que muitos ‘mods’ surgissem, que deixam certas partes do jogo mais fáceis, ou, em alguns casos, eliminam de vez esse sistema. Apesar das pequenas "falhas", a IGN (cuja nota para o jogo foi de 9.3) afirmou que nenhuma dessas críticas negativas fazem com que o jogo seja, de modo geral, menos divertido. Quanto à dublagem, as críticas são muito diversificadas. Algumas publicações afirmam que a maneira como as vozes foram trabalhadas no jogo são “uniformemente excelentes e bem estudadas” e “sólidas”, enquanto outras dizem que é uma “grande falha”. A principal razão para as críticas negativas é a repetividade nas falas dos personagens, mesmo quando a qualidade geral da voz foi compensada. Essa repetição foi atribuída ao pequeno número de atores/atrizes para a dublagem e aos diálogos que são brandos. Reclassificação etária Em 3 de maio de 2006, Oblivion foi reclassificado de T (Teen) para M (Mature) pela ESRB. A ESRB afirmou que isso foi devido às “detalhadas cenas de sangramento e morte que não foram consideradas inicialmente”, além de texturas ocultas incluídas na versão de lançamento, acessíveis através de mods, que podem ser consideradas impróprias para crianças. Após a Bethesda ter modificado tais texturas, a classificação continuou em M. Expansões Desde seu lançamento, Oblivion teve muitas pequenas expansões (plug-ins) que podem ser baixadas do site oficial. Os plug-ins oficiais incluem novas quests, casas para o jogador morar, armaduras para cavalos, novas magias, dentre outros. Os plug-ins custam entre um a três dólares. Além desse conteúdo, um plugin denominado "Knights of the Nine" foi lançada em 21 de novembro de 2006, tanto para Windows como para Xbox 360'. Apesar de não ser um verdadeiro pacote de expansão, Knights of the Nine dá ao jogo um grande número de novas quests, adicionando muitas horas de jogabilidade. Além disso, o plugin inclui todos os plug-ins oficiais lançados anteriormente, permitindo aos jogadores que não possuem conexão à Internet aproveitá-los. Knights of the Nine é incluído gratuitamente na versão de Oblivion para o Playstation 3. Um pacote de expansão oficial chamado "Shivering Isles" foi lançado em 27 de março de 2007 para Windows e Xbox 360. A expansão oferece mais de 30 horas de novas aventuras, apresentando muitas novas quests, monstros, jogabilidade melhorada e uma nova região que "você pode perceber que mudará de acordo com as suas decisões de vida-ou-morte." Mods Além dos plug-ins oficiais da Bethesda, há um enorme número de modificações gratuitas criadas por usuários, mais conhecidas como "mods", que estão disponíveis para a versão do Windows. Mods são destinados a mudar certos aspectos do jogo. São extremamente populares na versão do Windows; há mods que aperfeiçoam os gráficos, modificam a interface do usuário, balanceiam e/ou aperfeiçoam a jogabilidade geral, adicionam novas raças, itens e áreas exploráveis. Prêmios * Prêmio Editor Choice Gabe's Game's * G4 2006 G-Phoria- Jogo do Ano * IGN Reader's Choice 2006- Melhor RPG (no geral, PC e Xbox 360), Jogo do Ano (PC), Melhor Trilha Sonora.Original (PC), Melhor História (PC e Xbox 360), Melhor Tecnologia Gráfica (PC), Jogo Mais Inovador (PC). * E3 2005 Game Critics Awards- Excelência em Áudio: Melhor Jogo de RPG. * MTV 2006 Video Music Awards- Melhor Trilha Sonora em Jogos. * Spike TV 2006 Video Game Awards- Jogo do Ano, Melhor Trilha Sonora Original, Jogo Mais Viciante, Melhor RPG, Melhor Performance por um Humano (Masculino). * 2006 Golden Joystick awards- Melhor Jogo do Ano (no geral). * Gamespot Reader's Choice 2006- Melhor História, Jogo do Ano (PC), Melhor Dublagem, Melhor RPG (no geral), terceiro lugar entre os Melhores Jogos do Ano. Ligações externas * http://www.elderscrolls.com/games/oblivion_overview.htm - Página oficial do jogo. * http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Oblivion:Oblivion * UESPWiki - Wiki com uma enorme quantidade de informações sobre Oblivion e os outros jogos da série. be:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion cs:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion de:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion en:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion es:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fi:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion is:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion it:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ja:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion nl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion pl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ru:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion th:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion tr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion uk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion zh:湮灭 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion